


Counting My Blessings

by jfridley



Series: Life is Full of Surprises! [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Jen and Bruce have a holiday moment outside a Santa Village.





	Counting My Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone piece somewhere in the middle of What to Expect When You Never Expected to Be Expecting.

**Jen sighed as she debated on the items she was holding. Would Bruce like this? She huffed in disgust as she shoved the items back on the shelf in front of her and walked out of the store and into the busy-festive streets of New York. She realized a few weeks ago that this would be her and Bruce's first Christmas together. She knew he didn't have the best memories associated with this holiday but she was determined to change that. But that was easier said then done. They both were extremely busy and she just wasn't sure what to do.  Tony had already made a huge deal about Christmas dinner with the team, which she knew would include huge amounts of presents. So the only free day for them was Christmas Eve.**

**She unconsciously pulled her coat to cover more of her bump as she sidestepped children running down the street-followed by an exhausted but smiling adult. She glanced down and smiled-she knew once THEY were here this holiday would change for him-for both of them. There would be letters to Santa, and cookies and toys. She paused on the outskirts of a Santa village where tons of parents and children were in line to see Santa. She watched as elation on the children's faces as they caught sight of Santa's throne.**

**She sense Bruce approach before she even saw him. He leaned close to her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't ask how he knew where she was-didn't care how he knew. They stood and watched the kids in silence for a few minutes before he spoke.**

**"That'll be us soon" Bruce said quietly. She nodded and chuckled.**

**"What?" He asked amused at her reaction.**

**"I figured I'd have to fight you on Santa" she teased.**

**Bruce shrugged "I won’t destroy my children’s Christmas spirit like he did" he said quietly.**

**"Will you be able to enjoy it with them?" She asked. Bruce tipped his head in thought.**

**"I believe I will. Starting a new life and new traditions tends to change someone’s perspective" he said as he rubbed her bump.**

**Jen smiled and leaned in to kiss Bruce when a multitude of arguing voices interrupted her. She turned and saw a frazzled mother with three arguing kids had stopped right in front of them. The mother glanced at them with an apologetic smile.**

**“Multiples?” The mother asked motioning to Jen’s stomach.**

**“Yes-well twins” Jen said.**

**The women rolled her eyes “Yeah doc told me twins and surprise three popped out” she said. “Enjoy this time-because one day they turn into this” the women said motioning to the three in front of her.**

**Bruce tried to hide his snort behind Jen’s head. The women heard and smiled “don’t get me wrong. I love them. But this time of year-makes me forget that sometimes” she said.**

**The kids stopped their bickering and smiled at their mother. “I just try to remember to count my blessings” she said as the line started to move again. “Good luck and Merry Christmas” she said.**

**“Merry Christmas” Jen said in return.**

**Bruce waited until the women was out of hearing distance before he said dryly “I retract my previous statement”.**

**“Which previous statement?” Jen said.**

**“This will be us soon. There’s no way I can do this.” He said.**

**Jen turned to argue when she noticed his smirk and hit him laughing. He laughed as he grabbed her hand and gently tugged her into walking again.**

**“But seriously I am not sure if I would be able to get through this line without the other guy showing” he said.**

**Jen shrugged “Maybe he can tell Santa his Christmas list too-along with the kids” she said.**

**Bruce paused then busted out laughing “I just got this image of Hulk sitting on Santa’s lap” he said through his laughter. “I think this is what that women was saying about counting our blessings in hopes that never happens. Come on lets go look at these decorations” he said as he steered her toward the other end of the street.**

**Jen smiled knowing he was trying to change the subject. Part of her wanted to continue to tease him but she realized she had plenty of time for that. She glanced over at him the lights from the various decorations reflecting in his glasses-but what made her smile was the unguarded smile he had. He was enjoying this- She felt the tears well up.**

**Bruce glanced over at her “Jen what’s wrong?” he asked gently wiping one of her tears away.**

**Jen shook her head “Just counting my blessings” she whispered and kissed him.**

**Author's Note:**

> Counting My Blessings is from White Christmas!  
>  Merry Christmas! JF


End file.
